Herederos de la Magia
by SorataA
Summary: El mundo mágico no acaba en la historia de Harry Potter. Existen muchos mas magos, muchas más épocas y sobretodo... muchas más historias que contar!


**I. Problemas para llegar**

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada por el ruido que se había formado.

- ¡Vamos! ¡O llegaremos tarde! – oía como hablaban precipitadas voces infantiles.

- Sí espera…

- ¡Que nervioso estoy!

- … ¡Por favor que sea Griffindor!...

Rápidamente se incorporó y empezó a rebuscar en su baúl. Sabía qué estaba pasando. El tren que llevaba a Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechiceria, ya había parado en la estación cercana a Hogsmade y todos los niños estaban bajando de él. Todos llevaban sus túnicas puestas menos ella. Tenía que apresurarse o las barcas saldrían sin ella. Era su primer año y quería que todo saliera perfecto; se tranquilizó pensando que sólo había sido un despiste. Sacó su túnica del baúl y corrió hacia uno de los vestidores que había dentro del tren. Se cambió la ropa rápidamente y mirándose al espejo se soltó la coleta que se había hecho, dejando su pelo castaño y liso caer sobre sus hombros. Había tardado demasiado en cambiarse y cuando abrió la puerta del vestidor no había nadie en el tren.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!

Corrió a la estancia en la que había viajado para coger su baúl y la jaula de su paloma, Dideon; pero ya no estaban en su sitio. Alguien debía haberlas cogido pensando que algún estudiante despistado se lo había olvidado. Entonces al mirar a través de la ventana se dio cuenta que el tren estaba en marcha.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡No pueden haberse ido sin mí! ¡Paren el tren! ¡Paren el tren!

No sabía qué hacer. Vio que las letras del letrero en el que todo el camino había leído "Estación 9 y ¾ - Hogwarts" estaban reordenándose y cambiando de significado: "Hogwarts – Valle de Everic". Sin duda, el tren había salido con ella dentro. Corrió hacia la parte delantera del vagón, tenía que avisar al maquinista de que aún había una alumna dentro. Cuando llegó a la cabina, se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave; hacía mucho que había anochecido y el maquinista seguramente estaría dormido, pues no oía como golpeaba la puerta.

Entonces una idea vino a su cabeza. Corrió hacia una de las ventanas de una estancia y la abrió con esfuerzo. No quería llamar la atención la primera noche en Hogwarts ¿Qué pensarían los de Ravenclaw si supieran que se había quedado en el tren? Pero no encontraba otra solución.

Si alguien hubiera estado en ese momento en las lindes del bosque prohibido, habría visto cómo un grácil halcón blanco alzaba el vuelo desde una de las ventanas del Expreso. Su abuela le había dicho muchas veces que no se transformara en público, que sus plumas plateadas llamarían la atención de los muggles y de más de un mago. Desde que alcanzaba su memoria, ella había tenido la habilidad de usar la animagia sin ningún esfuerzo. Su abuela se había encargado de ello nada más nacer, pues era una prestigiosa y reconocida animaga. Sobrevoló el bosque prohibido sintiendo cerca los aullidos de los lobos. Cuando llegó al lago y vio el enorme castillo en la otra orilla, con todas sus torres alzándose al oscuro cielo, llenas de tintineantes lucecitas, sintió que estaba salvada. Las barcas de los alumnos de primer año casi habían llegado a la orilla; tenía que volar más deprisa. Sobrevolar el lago pareció eterno, en cuanto sus patas tocaron la húmeda tierra su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad; siendo de nuevo una muchacha normal de once años y ojos negros.

Después de haber subido la escalinata, se halló dentro de un alto recibidor de techo alto, con unas escaleras que ascendían y se bifurcaban. Habían muchas puertas, y ella nunca antes había estado en Hogwarts ¿dónde estaría el gran comedor?

- Marthson, Helenna

Una voz de hombre amplificada retumbó por todo el castillo ¡Estaban nombrando a los alumnos! Abrió una puerta y encontró una boscosa aula con piedras dispuestas como butacas y un infinito cielo estrellado.

- Maveric, Corey

¡Estaban a punto de nombrarla a ella! Se dirigió al centro del inmenso recibidor y cerró sus ojos intentando concentrarse. "El gran comedor, debe de tener una gran puerta… entonces… ¡entra por la gran puerta!" Abrió los ojos y corrió delante de una alta puerta doble.

- McGonagall, Larahmee

Empujó las pesadas puertas y éstas se abrieron fácilmente de par en par. No había querido llamar la atención en una noche tan importante para ella, pero se dio cuenta que sería imposible. Ése fue uno de los momentos en los que se sintió una de las personas más observadas de todo el mundo.

- ¡Aquí estoy!... ¡Larah McGonagall! – exclamó decidida con voz firme.


End file.
